


Undisclosed Desires

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, M/M, Metamorphmagus, Past Child Abuse, Sangwoo is a wizard, Slow Burn, Stalker Yoon Bum, Stalking, Yoon Bum is a squib, squib!Yoon Bum, wizard!Sangwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Long story short, Sangwoo is a wizard and has a house elf named Lenny.





	1. The Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this garbage!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoon Bum finds out something unexpected about his crush.

Yoon Bum often caught himself staring at the side view of his classmate’s head; perfect jaw, perfect hair, perfect smile...these were just some of the features that caught his eye. He had the optimal view since he always decided to sit in the back corner of their classroom. Every once in a while, Bum would accidentally make eye contact with his classmate, Kim Sangwoo, who would often return Bum’s glance with a soft smile; Bum always quickly looked away while trying to hide his reddened face.

Kim Sangwoo was not only gifted with a stunning appearance, he was extremely popular and often seen with a crowd of people around him. Yoon Bum was the complete opposite being rather scrawny, with stringy black hair that hung over his eyes hiding most of his face. He was not what most people would consider  _ attractive  _ and he was often by himself _ ,  _ however it did not bother Bum much, he was used to being alone. 

Although Bum did not mind being alone, he frequently wished he wasn’t and would seek ways to make his loneliness go away. His lonesome would regularly be fulfilled by a crush, and his current crush was Sangwoo. Everyday after his university classes, he would follow Sangwoo wherever he went; the library, the cafe, the train, Sangwoo’s job, Sangwoo’s home etc. Bum knew Sangwoo’s weekly after school schedule and it soon became his as well. Bum couldn’t work up the nerve to actually speak with Sangwoo, but looking at him from a distance was enough to satisfy him...for now.

***

One evening, Bum had been waiting for Sangwoo outside of his job, which was at a local bar where Sangwoo worked as a waiter. Bum would usually sit at the bus stop across the street, patiently waiting for Sangwoo to finish work, but today he wanted to see Sangwoo work up close, so he decided to go inside. Bum was seated and began to look through the menu deciding what to order. Soon, he was disrupted by a pleasant voice, “Hi, my name is Sangwoo and I’ll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?”

Completely startled by the man he was head-over-heels for, Bum’s heart rate increased so much, he was sure Sangwoo could hear it. “Uhh...” He paused, staring at Sangwoo who just smiled at him, “I’ll just have water.”

“Sure!” The tall blonde man said as he scurried off. 

Bum attempted to calm himself down so he would not seem like such a nervous mess. Moments later, Sangwoo returned with Bum’s water and took his order, which was just a plate of fries. Bum decided to prolong his consumption of the fries so he could stay at the bar until Sangwoo was off of work. After finishing the fries, he paid his bill and continued to ask for water refills until he saw Sangwoo getting ready to leave since his shift had just finished.

Sangwoo proceeded to leave and so did Bum following stealthily behind him. Sangwoo walked to his car, but heard from behind him, “What are you doing out so late?” Sangwoo turned around and discovered the man he had served being harassed by two hooded men.

“Even though you’re a guy, you got a nice ass,” one of the men stated as he grabbed Bum’s wrist spinning him around.

“Please...stop,” Bum cried, feeling defenseless as he struggled to release himself from the man’s grip. He was eventually able to break free and started to run away, but tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. “WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?” Shouted one of the men as they both ran after him. They soon caught up to the fallen Bum and one of the men pulled out a wand, “If you’re going to play hard to get...I guess I have no choice--”

Sangwoo could no longer resist getting involved, he knew what the man was about to do. He instinctively pulled out his wand shouting, “EXPELLIARMUS!” and the man’s wand flew out of his hand. Sangwoo then ran over to Bum and carried him to his car, placing him in the back seat. Bum was completely shocked  _ Sangwoo is a wizard!?  _ He thought to himself. Before Bum even had a chance to ask any questions, Sangwoo had pulled out his wand again, this time pointing it at Bum as he said, “Stupefy!” And the next thing Bum remembered, was waking up in his bed the next morning. 

_ Was that a dream?  _ Bum questioned to himself. Regardless, he looked over at his clock and realized he had 5 minutes to make it to class. As quickly as he could, Bum threw on his clothes, made his way out the door, and head straight to the university.

He arrived about to class about 10 minutes late. As he sat down, he looked over at Sangwoo who gave him his generic smile.  _ Everything seems normal,  _ Bum thought,  _ it was probably just a dream after all. _

A few days passed and things seemed to go back to normal, Bum and Sangwoo’s relationship was still the same; Sangwoo would sometimes smile at Bum and Bum would routinely follow Sangwoo.

After a couple weeks, Bum’s infatuation with Sangwoo grew stronger; simply following him around wasn’t enough anymore, Bum wanted to feel closer to him. He often thought of that weird dream he had and even though he knew it wasn’t real, it just made Bum’s feelings for Sangwoo grow stronger. He spent a few days coming up with a plan to sneak into Sangwoo’s house. Talking to Sangwoo seemed to be a much harder thing to do and Bum felt this was the only way to find out more about Sangwoo.

Bum planned to go to Sangwoo’s house when he knew he would be at work.He knew to open the door, he would have to know the passcode for the lock; so, Bum prepared a fine white powder that would inform him of the buttons most used. As he approached the door, he flicked some of the powder onto the keypad which revealed the most common numbers to be 2,4,5,8. He used an app on his phone to show him all the possible combinations and proceeded to try the, one by one over the course of a couple of days.

“Dammit,” Bum whined to himself as he had already gone through about 60 different codes so far and all had been incorrect. He continued trying all the codes but was soon interrupted by a male voice, “Excuse me!” The man shouted. Bum looked over to see a police car with two officers inside. “We’ve recently been patrolling this area since there’s been a few breaks in...wait...that’s Sangwoo’s house,” The first officer stated in a confused tone.

Bum began to panic a bit trying to think of an excuse as to why he was there. “I-I’m..his cousin...” He mumbled hardly audible.

“What?” Questioned the other officer questioned as he stepped out of the car, “Is this your house?”

“No...No, it’s not...I-It’s my cousin’s house...Er, I-I’m Sangwoo’s cousin.” 

“Oh...okay, have a nice day then,” Said the officer half-heartedly as though he didn’t believe Bum’s words.

Bum proceeded to try the codes, but none of them were working. He looked over his shoulder and noticed that the officer was still behind him, which made Bum even more nervous. He hurriedly attempted all his remaining codes. “INCORRECT,” The robotic voice of the lock stated.

_ Fuck, I must look suspicious...WHY DIDN’T ANY OF THE CODES WORK! _ Bum thought as he realized the police officer was walking towards him once again.  _ I have to try again, _ Bum thought as he desperately typed in another code. This time Bum heard the door unlock, and he turned to the police officer saying, “Have a nice day, too,” As he scurried into the house.

“52488..it was 52488,” Bum said to himself feeling especially relieved. 

He began surveying Sangwoo's house, paying attention to every detail. Soon, he discovered Sangwoo's bedroom which consisted of a plain futon with a single blanket and pillow, a pile of books in the corner, and a small table. Bum proceeded to lay on Sangwoo's futon and forcefully placed his face on his pillow taking a large waft.  _ So this is what Sangwoo smells like,  _ Bum thought as he became aroused knowing that this where Sangwoo's sleeps every night.

Bum reached in his pants to satisfy the urge to touch himself, but was interrupted by a noise that sounded as if were coming from the closet. Curiously, Bum got up and walked over to see what it was. He slid open the closet door to discover a small door located on the floor; there was a lock on it, but the key was still in it so Bum decided to go see what was in the basement. 

Creeping down the stairs, Bum nervously looked around not knowing what to expect. “Master, is that you? Back so soon?” Questioned a high-pitched voice that startled Bum. He looked around and eventually made eye contact with a very short, inhuman creature. It had pointy ears and wore nothing but an oversized shirt. “You are not master Sangwoo!” Shouted the creature, “How did you get in!?”

“A-A...house elf, why does Sangwoo have a house elf?” Bum questioned sounding extremely confused. He looked over to the wall and saw a portrait of a family, consisting of a mother, father, and a single son. He recognized the images since he had seen this picture in the Daily Prophet, a Wizard newspaper. The people in the photo were the Oh family, a well known Wizarding family. Unfortunately, both Mr. and Mrs. Oh were both dead, murdered by their son, who had gone missing shortly after he had been accused. 

“Master! Master! You've returned!” Bum heard the house elf shouting. He turned around and a not so happy Sangwoo stood behind him with his wand out pointed at him. “Stupefy!” He yelled. And the brief second before Bum blacked out he thought  _ Sangwoo is a wizard. _


	2. The Oh Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sangwoo and Yoon Bum get to know each other...kind of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've decided to put some vocab at the beginning of each chapter :)
> 
> Petrification: When one becomes stiff/unresponsive (in this case Sangwoo used the spell Petrificus Totalus, which just makes someone stiff and unable to move)  
> Squib: Someone who was born into a wizarding family but doesn't have any magic powers  
> Veritaserum: Truth Serum/Potion  
> Levicorpus: Spell that suspends people by the ankles  
> Scourgify: Cleaning Spell

Bum opened his eyes and glanced around remembering that he was in Sangwoo’s basement. He attempted to move, but his arms and legs seemed to be stuck together. The sound of footsteps came from the stairs; it was Sangwoo. “DID YOU PETRIFY ME!?” 

“How do you know that?” Questioned Sangwoo. 

Bum disregarded Sangwoo’s question and continued to ask his own, “ARE YOU A WIZARD? WHY DO YOU HAVE A PORTRAIT OF THE OH FAMILY?”

“Calm down, I’ll answer your questions...but first tell me how you know about petrification.”

“WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU ANYTHING! I’M THE ONE WHO CAN’T MOVE! ANSWER MY QUESTIONS NOW!”

Sangwoo hesitated to answer, “Yes, I am a wizard and yes, I petrified you,” he paused for a second and remembered that he should be the mad one, “BUT WHY WERE YOU IN MY HOUSE IN THE FIRST PLACE? YOU’RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE ANSWERING QUESTIONS!”

Bum suddenly realized that Sangwoo was actually right, he did break into his house and also found out something about him that he obviously did not want anyone to know...why else would he have all these things locked up in the basement. However, Bum could not ignore the portrait of the Oh family, and the fact that the fugitive son shared the same first name with Sangwoo. _He couldn’t be the same person could he,_ the thought raced through Bum’s mind. He couldn’t imagine Kim Sangwoo, the man he had been in love with for the past year to be a notorious murderer. His thoughts were disrupted by Sangwoo yelling, “ANSWER ME OR ELSE!” With his wand pointing directly at Bum.

Bum was too afraid to respond, he did not know what to expect from Sangwoo, a wizard who killed both of his parents...why wouldn’t he kill him. “P-PLEASE! PLEASE, DON’T...K-KILL ME... I-I’M SORRY...I JUST L-LIKE YOU…” Bum cried out.

“Rictusempra!” Sangwoo called out and seconds later Bum laughed uncontrollably. “Kill? Why would I kill you?” Sangwoo questioned, “NOW ANSWER ME! ARE YOU A WIZARD OR NOT?”

“NO!” Bum forced out through his laughter. As the spell wore off, he continued, “I’m not a wizard...but my parents are...”

“Are you a squib?”

“Y-yes...” Bum answered with an embarrassed look on his face. However, Bum glanced over at the portrait once more remembering the most important questions he wanted to ask, “A-Are you...err--” He paused, “Oh...Sangwoo?”

Sangwoo did not answer. Silence fell throughout the basement for a few moments before Sangwoo decided to head upstairs, and his house elf, Lenny followed behind him.

“Are you just going to leave me down here?” Bum cried out as the sound of footsteps began to fade away.

***

 _Shit...what am I going to do?_ Sangwoo thought, as he paced back and forth in his kitchen. 

“Are you wondering what to do master?” Questioned Lenny.

“Just call me Sangwoo Lenny, and yes...I do not know what to do. He’s already seen too much and is definitely asking too much,” Sangwoo responded sounding extremely worried.

“Don’t worry master...I mean, Sang--Master Sangwoo,” Lenny said, “I’m sure the young man means no harm. After all, he did say that he liked you.”

 _That’s right, he did say he liked me,_ Sangwoo thought to himself, _I know I’ve seen him a couple times at the bar I work at..._

“You know you can talk to me about your problems Master Sangwoo,” Lenny reassured Sangwoo interrupting his thoughts. However, Sangwoo continued to pace without sharing his thoughts. Lenny decided to make some food and tea.

“Well, I suggest you go speak with him then, find out some more about him,” Lenny insisted to Sangwoo, “Here’s some food and tea, go eat with him...I slipped a little Veritaserum in his to make it a little easier,” Lenny said as he gave Sangwoo a wink.

***

Sangwoo headed back to the basement carrying a tray with two plates of porridge and some hot tea. “Are you hungry?” Sangwoo asked the scrawny man who rolled over and opened his eyes after taking a quick nap. Bum did not respond, but instead proceeded to sit up and wait for Sangwoo to walk over.

Sangwoo sat on the floor in front of Bum and placed the tray between them. Bum surveyed the tray and saw there was green tea, some spaghetti, and a piece of bread. He grabbed the bread hesitantly and took a bite while not taking his eyes off of Sangwoo who was sipping his tea.

The two continued to eat in silence, but it was soon broken by a curious Bum asking, “So…are you really Oh Sangwoo?”

“Yes,” Sangwoo answered immediately. _WHAT THE FUCK?! Why did I respond to that so quickly? I didn’t mean to…_ Sangwoo scolded himself in his mind.

“Is what the ministry said true? Did you…did you actually…kill them?”

“No! It wasn’t me!” Sangwoo shouted, causing Bum to flinch, “It—” Sangwoo started to blurt out, but covered his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything more. _Dammit, I must have accidentally swapped my food with his._ “You seem to have a lot to ask today,” Sangwoo stated, “Maybe it’s my turn to ask questions now?”

Bum nodded nervously.

“You never answered me before, who are you and why are you in my house?” Sangwoo asked sternly.

“…I’m Yoon Bum and I came here because I fell in lo—” Bum clasped his hands over his mouth after realizing what was coming out of his mouth. _Why am I saying these things!?_ Bum thought to himself, i _s this really the reason I want to give Sangwoo?_

Sangwoo looked at Bum with a slightly tilted head, _I guess that Lenny put the truth potion in both of our drinks._ “Well…I think that should be enough questions,” Sangwoo said, noticing Bum was as red as a tomato. He had a feeling he already knew how Bum as going to finish his sentence anyway. The two continued eating in silence.

After they finished, Sangwoo picked up the tray and proceeded to go back upstairs, “See you later Bum.”

“W-wait!” Bum shouted out after Sangwoo.

Sangwoo turned around, “Huh?”

“Can I…come upstairs too? It’s cold and dark down here…”

Sangwoo thought for a second and decided to respond with, “Well, it wouldn’t be too fair to Lenny now would it? He’s been staying down here, and he’s perfectly fine.”

Sangwoo turned around and started up the stairs, but was soon stopped by two hands grabbing on to the back of his leg.

“Please…p-please Sangwoo, I can’t stand it down here…” Bum whimpered.

“Levicorpus!” Sangwoo recited as he pointed his wand at Bum. Suddenly, Bum was hanging upside down and let out a yelp.

Sangwoo turned back around and went upstairs without looking back at Bum.

He returned to the kitchen where he found Lenny cleaning up. “How did it go with the young man, Master Sangwoo?”

 _I’m pretty sure he was going to say he loves me…_ Sangwoo thought to himself, but just responded with, “It went fine, I guess.”

“Well, that’s good,” Lenny stated, “So, what are you going to do with him?”

Sangwoo took a couple of moments, because he hadn’t really thought about that. What was he going to do with him? He couldn’t let him leave…he already knows too much. He decided to respond to Lenny’s question with, “I don’t know…but, I can’t let him leave.”

Lenny didn’t respond, but he knew that Sangwoo was right, he knew too much. “Scourgify,” Lenny said while pointing his wand at the dishes Sangwoo brought back upstairs and they magically cleaned themselves. “I’m all finished cleaning, so I’ll be heading downstairs, good night Master Sangwoo.”

“Good night Lenny,” Sangwoo responded as Lenny entered the hidden door leading to the basement.

***

Lenny walked down the stairs to view Bum sitting in the corner with his face buried in his hands. “Are you okay young man?”

Bum didn’t say anything, but he nodded at the house elf.

Lenny decided not to press on asking questions. “Well, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lenny, and I have been the house elf of the Oh family for many years. What may I call you?”

Bum sat up a bit and said, “Uh…Yoon Bum…well, actually, you can call me Bum.”

“Master Yoon Bum it is,” Lenny responded with a smile.

There was a short silence, but it was broken by Lenny saying, “You know, Master Yoon Bum, Sangwoo is a fine young man; he doesn’t mean you any harm. Just give him some time…I’m sure he’ll surprise you.”

Bum didn’t respond, but he did think about what Lenny said as he lay on his side. _Maybe Sangwoo isn’t so bad after all. I mean…I am still alive._

“Good night Master Yoon Bum,” Lenny said.

“…Good night Lenny,” Bum responded and fell asleep moments later.

***

Sangwoo was about to head to sleep when he realized that he had forgotten to lock the door to the basement. He walked over to the closet and noticed a couple blankets lying next to the door. _Maybe I should take these down…Bum did say it was cold down there,_ Sangwoo thought to himself as he proceeded to pick up the blankets and open the door revealing the stairs down to the basement.

Sangwoo reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to Bum. He spread the blankets over Bum and tiptoed back up the stairs unnoticed. 


End file.
